


Rest Notes

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Classical Music, Inspired by Music, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John rests his head<br/>on Rodney's sleeping belly<br/>like he once imagined<br/>resting on clouds<br/>in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Notes

1.  
John rests his head  
on Rodney's sleeping belly  
like he once imagined  
resting on clouds  
in the sky.

Softer than cotton,  
marshmallows,  
or his mother's voice  
curling into spirals  
as she read aloud.

The swell of it as  
Rodney breathes  
in and out  
and into sleep

lulls  
John  
down,  
too.

He dreams of floating, flying  
supported  
by the pure geometry  
of knowing  
Rodney's safe.

2\. Rodney loves to play  
the music of John's body,  
passionate, not clinical.  
imperfectly perfect.

The way John leans:  
triangle bend of a knee  
legato stretch from fingertips to toe,  
belly curved into a bass clef.

John's body sings to him  
the way _The Beatles_ wrote:

Catchy as hell. Irresistible,  
and more clever than most would suspect,  
without the knowledge to discern  
what's underneath.

The omni-directional  
swish swish swish  
of his percussive hair,  
and the rock steady  
perfect beat  
of his heart.

A grace note given  
with true Grace.

* * *


End file.
